


Gotham

by Parasite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Finished, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: When Bruce Wayne offers Kara a job, she takes it. Cat hired Siobhan to make her quit right? Why else would she hire her?When Wayne Enterprises is hosting a gala, Cat faces her feelings that made her push the woman she loves to go away.





	Gotham

The bullpen went quiet when the ding of Cat’s private elevator opened. Bated breath was heard for everywhere except Kara. She was looking down and didn’t even notice the newcomer. The man stepped out, and it was none other than Bruce Wayne. Siobhan rushed to greet him.

“Mr. Wayne, do you have a meeting with Ms.Grant?” The brunette asked.

“I do not. I’m here to see my friend. Kara Danvers.” The blonde looked up.

“Bruce!” She got up from her desk and hugged him. “What are you even doing here?”

He patted Kara’s head awkwardly. “Alex said you were kinda upset.” He whispered the next part. “Job troubles? I have always told you could work for me.”

She laughed, but it was hollow. He patted her back.

“Lunch?” Bruce asked. She lightly punched his shoulder.

“Sure know how to convince me, don’t you Bruce.” She grabbed her messenger bag, and smiled at the glaring Siobhan. They Went to the public elevator.

 

Dinner was at a place Kara couldn’t even pronounce.

“Wayne Enterprises could use someone like you Kara, being assistant to a woman who hates you is not good enough for you!”

Kara looked at her plate. It's not like you can say to frickin’ Batman of all people that you have a huge crush on your boss and every minute she ignores you is torture.

“I’m not that great.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Gotham could use you, you you. You know 10 or more languages. You were doing calculus at ten!” He exclaimed. “Y’know Barbara would want to see you.”

“I was doing calculus at four.” He sighed.

“That’s not the point. Kara, you deserve more than a measly salary and beratings.”

“Fine, I’ll check with Alex.”

~~~~~

Cat looked at the pair as they walked in. Bruce Wayne and Kara Danvers. How in the hell did they become friends? Prickly Bruce and sunny Danvers. She peered closer as Bruce pulled something out of a briefcase. Kara hesitantly took it. A thing of papers. He said something and Kara just nodded, like she was spacing out.

Cat knew something was up. Kara was upset, even more than usual. She has been causing the girl pain, ignoring her and belittling since the Adam incident. She hired Siobhan just to distract herself from Kara.

The girl slowly put the papers in a folder, then into a drawer. Kara put her head in her hands, and Cat noticed that Siobhan said something snarkily to her. Kara looked up and her eyes were rimmed with red. Cat wanted nothing more to stop that, make her Kara happy and see that smile grace against her face. But that could never happen.

All she had was seeing Kara everyday and that should be enough for her. 

Bruce must’ve said something to the young girl. What were those papers?

More and more people sifted out of the office. Cat hasn’t even bothered to ask Kara for anything.

She dismissed Siobhan. Leaving Cat, Kara, James and the IT hobbit. They stayed because Kara was upset, so they wanted to try and say something to cheer her up. Cat knew they failed.

It wasn’t till they group hugged and Kara broke down crying that Cat actually heard snippets of what has been going on.

James reactions were varied, he yelled Gotham, Alex and National City at different moments. After a while he sat down and Kara’s head landed on his shoulder. Witt was rubbing Kara’s arm and the group was just there quiet.

A few minutes past and the group separates. Cat turned back to her work and looks up when Kara said she was gonna go. 

Cat looked up, no one else was in her floor. She slowly moved to Kara’s desk and opened the drawer. There was the folder, and she gingerly opened it. The first thing she saw was a note.

_Dear Kara,_

_Please consider this. Your sister may not like Gotham, but you need something more in you life than fetching coffee. You have a high I.Q., you speak languages that are so rare, you are more than your alter ego. Trust me, I know._

_Wayne Enterprises is the place for you, Kara. I know it. I just hope you do too._

_~B._

Cat felt like the wind was kicked out of her. Was this a yes? A no? The next paper had positions on it and their pay. Some positions were of things she couldn't even fathom. The pay was amazing, and she knew if she was Kara, she wouldn’t have thought twice. Contracts came after that, and one last paper was another note

_Dear K,_  
I miss you, kid! I see you all over, saving, but it's nothing like being in your presence.  
You could light a whole room with that smile. Bruce also talks about your heroics like they are best thing since sliced bread but shits on Kent’s. Anyway, it would great if you come to Gotham. Batman can only do so much. Hats off to you, kid. 

_Love,  
Barbara_

Cat sat down in Kara’s chair. There was a sweater of hers, in a sickly pink, that was draped over are rest. Cat grabbed it and went back in her office, she needed a drink.

 

~~~~~  
The morning came sooner rather than later. Kara mulled over her email, while Cat had to refrain herself from calling Bruce Wayne and murdering him.

Cat got an email, and Kara sent one. Her resignation. Cat’s world was crumbling down upon her and it was because she was too fucking scared. Pushing Kara to get upset and feel bad about the Adam situation was wrong. She just didn’t know that Bruce Wayne of all was going to be the foundation of the pain.

She could blame herself, but blaming the overgrown man-child who likes gadgets was easier.

 

_2 weeks later m8_

Gotham was dark and gritty and almost no one really gave a shit that the girl of steel was there. Most of Bruce’s enemies were people who needed mental help and were really hard to fight, when Kara felt so bad for them.

Her job was translator for all the different branches. She never felt comfortable doing sciency stuff, that was more Alex’s forte. Speaking words to people all over the world was great. She has met so many new faces.  
She misses Cat though. Kara hopes one day the feelings would go away but they never do. Any little thing could bring back a memory. 

She calls James, Winn and Alex on certain days. Supergirl only visits National City when dangerous aliens are involved. Bruce showed her some apartments that he deemed “safe”. Most the time she just slept in her office at Wayne Enterprises. The apartment in Gotham feels too real and not real at the same time. National City would always be her home.

Bruce was going to do a Press Conference, and she was going to do the ASL. The announcement was a Gala for Christmas. Raising money for the poor of Gotham. She didn't know who was coming to the Gala, but she was just gonna invite Alex. Before that however, she was visiting National CIty for two days. 

~~~~~~  
Cat stared at the TV. Kara was doing the ASL, as Bruce Wayne talked about a gala he was hosting in Gotham. Cat already gotten the invitation, she just wonders if Kara would be there. Wonders? Or hopes? She can’t tell. Normally these kind of events she would stay for no time at all or not even go. Cat downed another drink. Perhaps she was drunk, but for some reason she called her former assistant. 

“Kara, we need to talk.”

“Who is this?”

Cat may be tipsy but that voice had a thick accent that wasn’t even remotely close to Kara’s.

“Cat Grant.”

The voice hummed back in response. “Kara is asleep on her couch right now. I’ll tell her you called. Bye.” 

Cat felt rage set in her stomach. The voice was of a female and her instinct was freaking out. 

_2 DAYS L8_

Carter burst into Cat’s office, her boy’s face red and his eyes were filled with fury.

“You lied to me! You fired her!” He yelled. Cat felt her heart break.

“What?”

“I saw Kara! She was at Noonan’s with a woman. She didn’t move to Gotham!”

Cat huffed.

“She did move to Gotham. She did quit. She does work for Bruce Wayne.” She calmly told him, hoping that her own emotions weren’t seeping through.

“Why is she here then?” Carter asked, his anger disappearing.

“Carter, sweetie, she does have family.” Cat told him gently.

“It wasn’t her sister. I met her sister before. It wasn’t her! She had this weird accent and she was grabbing Kara’s hand and-”

“Accent?” Cat cut him off. Carter nodded.

Just like the woman on the phone a couple days ago. Jealousy seeped into her. 

“Wait here, talk to the Witt.” 

“It’s Winn, Mom” 

Cat hurried over to Noonan’s, unsure what she even is gonna say. When she went inside, there indeed was Kara and a woman. And indeed was the woman holding Kara’s hand and laughing with her.

“Kiera. Your back.”

Kara’s ears had a dusting of red appear.

“Miss Grant! Uh...I am visiting family for the holidays.”

“You sister has short hair.”

The other woman smiled. 

“I’m not Kara’s sister, more like a family friend. Diana Prince.” Her accent was thick and sultry and is made Cat even more jealous.

 

“Miss Grant, is there something you want?” 

Before Cat couldn’t answer, Diana gasped. “Oh no. Look at the time!” She kisses Kara’s cheek. “Bye darling, and wear silver to the Gala.” She winks and heads off.

Cat slid into the now abandoned chair.

“You’re going to Mr. Wayne’s gala” cat asked, and Kara nods. “Yeah. I was gonna go with my sister but Diana said she would take me.”

Cat forced a smile. 

“So you live in Gotham and work for Bruce Wayne, how’s that?” She forced out.

Kara smiled sadly, “It’s okay I guess. I don’t see Alex as much but I get to hang out with Bruce.” The girl picked off a piece of her sticky bun and popped it into her mouth. “Gotham is kinda scary though. Bruce tried to make me move in with him.”

“Your friends with Bruce Wayne. If I knew you had these connections, Kiera, I-”

“I'm more friends with Barbara, I just met Bruce when I was meeting family and he kinda took me under his wing. He hates my cousin though.” Kara bit the bun again, and a little moan escaped her mouth. Kara herself didn’t even notice, but Cat did. She could barely stifle her own response to the noise.

“Barbara Gordon?” Cat questioned.

Kara smiled and nodded, “She is so cool!”

Cat never knew that Kara knew so many people.

Cat stood up, “I’ll guess I shall see you at the Gala.” Kara smiled her bright smile, with frosting on her lip and Cat almost melted onto a puddle.

“Bye Miss Grant.”

That encounter was hell for both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Gala came sooner than Cat or Kara wanted. Kara stood in front of her mirror, in her silver dress, the shiny low-cut material making her blush. Diana bought this for her, saying that she would be gorgeous. Kara smiled as she put on her lip-gloss. Diana was possibly the only other female like her. Overly affectionate, alien to the world and a hero. They became fast best friends.

Cat was wearing a black dress, not really caring how out of place it will be. The dress was tight and sexy and everything she would want. This Diana person has no fucking right to-Wait, no. Kara wasn’t her’s. Most likely never will be. She quit on her own, and she moved on her own. She also probably met the exotic goddess and is gonna fuck her tonight.  
Cat huffed and sat in her bed. She was gonna be flown over to the Wayne Mansion, because she was no way in hell gonna stay in Gotham. She still didn’t like that the girl was living there, hell, Kara even said it was scary. 

 

When Diana picked up Kara, she was wearing a black blazer with some trousers. Her shirt was a loose fitting gold top. 

“I am surprised you didn’t bring the jet.” Kara joked as she got into the car.

“W-what? Was I supposed to?” Diana looked over to Kara. “That was a joke. Really Girl of Steel, I thought you would have better humor.” They joked the entire ride.

Kara smiled as she saw Cat walk in. The superhero was in the back, not very used to all people in Gotham. Her eyes met with her former-bosses, and she smiled. Fit arms wrapped around her shoulders and a voice filled her ears.

“Wanna make her jealous?”

“Diana!”

The former just smirked. Diana twirled the younger girl around and pulled her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, Diana let her go and sashayed towards the champagne. 

“That bitch.” She muttered under her breath. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“M-Miss Grant!” Kara almost stumbled over. “Is there something you want?”

“Your girlfriend seems to be flirting with others.” Cat mused. Kara blushed a crimson red.

“She is just my friend, more of a really annoying sister.”

Cat rose an eyebrow. “Sisters wouldn’t act like that. I am not homophobic, Kiera.”

“I am not dating Diana!” Kara bit out.

Cat smiled at this response. “That means she shouldn’t get too angry at this.”

Cat pressed her lips to Kara’s, and amazingly, Kara returned the kiss.  
“Your a great kisser, Supergirl.”


End file.
